


The Admiral's Confession

by comeonlight



Category: Orange is the New Black, Time Hump Chronicles
Genre: Eyes, M/M, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Tentacles, time humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (VERY) short one shot fanfiction about Admiral Rodcocker and Gilly from Time Hump Chronicles by S.R. Warren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admiral's Confession

“It was never her I loved, you fool,” Admiral Rodcocker said, staring deeply into Gilly’s eyes. He slid one Rodcock through the wormhole into Gilly. “It was you. It was always you.” The second Rodcock slithered into Gilly’s eye, filling him with the admiral’s passion. Gilly could feel the power of Rodcocker’s cum healing his battle wounds. “Thank you, Admiral,” he whispered tenderly. One of Rodcocker’s tentacles reached through the wormhole and caressed Gilly’s cheek. “Of course. I would never let you die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because why the hell not?


End file.
